Captured
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Sarah-Jane never wanted UNIT to find out about her 'alien' son, Luke. What if one day they did, and they captured him? Who tipped them off? Well, read this and find out! Slight Clani, rated T because I'm paranoid... first SJA fic! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! So, I am new to the SJA fandom so I apologise if I get anything wrong! This is just a prologue to see if you guys like it. If it gets good feedback I will continue! *hint, hint* This is set just before the Nightmare Man so Luke already knows he is going to Uni! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the amazing SJA, the BBC do… *frowny face***

**Prologue -**

Luke Smith sighed as he put down his Science homework. He just couldn't get the ever looming image of University out of his head. Would he be good enough? Would he be an outcast? He had spoken with his Mum plenty of times about it as soon as his head teacher, Mr Chandra, had suggested Oxford but he didn't think she completely understood what he was feeling - even his best friend, Clyde, hadn't been able to cheer the young Smith up. Just as Luke was about to mope off to his bedroom, K9 came rolling into the attic.

"Hey K9" Luke said, still not completely focused.

"Good morning Master Luke, how may I assist you?" K9 said.

Luke slowly stood and hunched down to where the small metal dog was sat.

"Oh, I don't need assisting K9." Luke said, sighing slightly as he reached to pat the dog's head.

"Affirmative Master Luke" K9 said in his robotic voice, he then began to exit the room.

"Wait!" Luke shouted with a pleading look on his face. K9 stopped rolling towards the door.

"Yes Master Luke?" K9 asked.

"Can you stay with me? Just for some company?" Luke asked dubiously.

"Certainly Master Luke" K9 replied. K9 came back to where he was before and looked up at the young teen. "Although I would have thought you would prefer Mistress Sarah-Jane's company." The small dog said. Luke pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"She doesn't fully – understand…" Luke said, standing up and walking over to the window. What he saw made him frown slightly. A large black van had just driven up Bannerman Road and was now parking outside of Sarah Jane's house. Luke pressed his face closer to the glass – what he saw shocked him even more. A dozen armed UNIT officers had sprung out of the van and were now marching up the driveway, a stern look on each of their faces – they looked ready to kill. Luke gasped and ran down the stairs, missing a few on the way. He sprinted into the living room where he found Sarah-Jane examining an alien artefact she had picked up on one of their missions, Luke couldn't remember which one. She looked up when she heard Luke bound into the living room and a shocked look replaced her curious expression she had worn when she was inspecting the object. She raised her eye-brows as she saw her adopted son gasping for breath next to her with an alarmed expression on his face.

"Mum! There are UNIT officers! Outside, they – " Luke frantically said but he was cut off by a short rap on the door. Sarah-Jane quickly grabbed her sonic lipstick, prepared for the worst and went to answer the door. Luke swiftly followed.

Upon opening the door the two Smiths could see that it was indeed UNIT officers outside their house. Sarah-Jane narrowed her eyes in suspicion and wasted no time in questioning them.

"What do you want?" She asked curtly, a rather angry expression on her face. The officers shifted slightly on their feet but kept the stern expression on their faces. One of the officers who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and smirked at the former UNIT member. Luke stayed behind his mother, eyes darting around for any danger. He was still confused as to why UNIT had come here; they could just ring Sarah-Jane if they wanted to speak with her. Before the pair could stop her the officer brought out a gun and pointed it directly at Luke's chest, a look of hatred in her beady eyes. Both Sarah-Jane's and Luke's eyes widened in alarm.

"Your son"

TBC…

**Just a taster for you there! Hope you liked it! Sorry for any typos… also I just found out that the guy who plays Rani's Dad used to go to school with my Dad! Cool or what!**

**Reviews=Faster updates Faster Updates=Happy readers!**

**Please review! You know you want to!**


	2. 1: Collaboration

**Wow! I'm back already! I HAVE SEVEN REVIEWS! – and it was only a prologue! To everyone who said I shouldn't wait for reviews I appreciate your critique but I meant it in the sense that the more reviews you leave me the faster I will be urged to update. I worked super-duper hard for you guys on this chapter so why not reward my efforts by leaving me a note on your way out?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the amazing SJA, the BBC do… *frowny face***

**Chapter 1 – ****Collaboration**

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 1 - Collaboration  
**

Author – Pottergal22

oOoOo

Sarah-Jane's facial expression ranged from disbelief to confusion and finally anger. Luke however, just stared blankly at the smirking officer, not quite believing his ears. Sarah-Jane fixed her eyes on the gun and looked up into the cruel face of the officer, her lips pressed into a tight line.

"You'll have to get past me first." She said, looking behind her shoulder to give Luke a reassuring glance. The officer simply stepped even further forward until she was looking directly into the older woman's glaring eyes.

"Gladly" She said simply and shot Sarah-Jane with the gun. Sarah-Jane crumpled to the ground as the jet of light hit her directly in the chest and she lay next to the open door, motionless.

"Mum!" shouted Luke. He ran forward to check if Sarah-Jane was okay but a burly officer quickly stepped forward and grabbed Luke around his chest, holding him back from the unconscious Sarah-Jane. He struggled and screamed for his Mum but the officer fastened a pair of steel handcuffs around Luke's wrists and led him towards the van, with the gloomy procession of soldiers warily marching behind him.

As Luke spared one last glance towards his Mum he felt the tears welling up. How long would it be until he saw her again? As he inwardly screamed in sheer desperation at his own stupidity, someone grabbed his head and pushed him into the back of the van. Immediately a laser cage appeared around the young teen and one of the officers sat opposite with a gun. As the van sped down the road Rani Chandra, who had been watching the whole drama from the safety of her bedroom window, grabbed her mobile and called Clyde Langer.

oOoOo

"So you're sure it was UNIT?" asked Clyde for the thousandth time as he retraced his steps pacing the small room. He had come as soon as Rani had called him and Sarah-Jane now lay, still unconscious, on the floor of Rani's bedroom.

Rani sighed "Yes Clyde! I've told you already! That's what it said on the van and I recognised the uniform!" Clyde stopped pacing and looked down at the unconscious woman on the floor.

"That's it!" Clyde suddenly shouted, causing Rani to jump out of her skin.

"What?" Rani asked, looking annoyed. They'd been thinking the whole thing over for a while now and there just wasn't a chance of knowing where Luke was being held. Even if they did manage to break into UNIT headquarters, Luke's cell would probably be heavily guarded as they would know how easily Sarah-Jane could find him.

Clyde smiled and looked at Rani as if she was the stupidest person in the world "Mr Smith of course!"

oOoOo

Meanwhile Luke was shoved into a dreary looking cell with dim lighting; the officer who had shot his Mum strode into the room with a prize smirk planted on her face. Luke gulped and fiddled with the handcuffs, hoping in vain that they would somehow unlock. The woman chuckled darkly and glared at the young teenager, who immediately backed up against the cold stone wall. The officer crouched down to where Luke was cowering and grabbed his chin to force his head up. He winced in pain and forced himself to look into the woman's dark gaze.

"Have a good night scum." She whispered evilly before standing up and striding out of the room, locking the doors behind her. Luke shivered in the cold cell and closed his eyes, hoping that someone, somewhere, was helping him.

oOoOo

Clyde quickly ran up the stairs to Sarah-Jane's attic with Rani a few paces behind him.

"Mr Smith I need you!" he shouted, shooting his trademark know-it-all glance at Rani. She rolled her eyes and glared at him but despite the circumstances couldn't hold back a chuckle. However, her mini laughing fit was cut off by the loud fanfare of Mr Smith resounding around the attic.

"Clyde, how may I help you?" came the mechanical voice of Mr Smith, a hint of surprise in his tone. The Xylock obviously wasn't expecting Clyde to be stood in the attic without Sarah-Jane by his side.

"Well, Luke he's been captured and Sarah-Jane she –" Clyde began to explain but was cut off by the cool voice of Mr Smith.

"Is unconscious in Rani's bedroom, I know Clyde." The computer said. Clyde looked flabbergasted. How could he have known?

"I have been monitoring your progress for a while now Clyde and I was hoping you would resolve to communicate with me soon." The computer said, as if he read Clyde's mind.

"But how did you –" but Clyde was once again cut off by the Xylock.

"Know?" He questioned, Clyde nodded soundlessly "The CCTV" he said simply. "Do you wish to see it?" He said. Finally, Rani piped up.

"Yes, if you don't mind Mr Smith." She replied. Mr Smith's screen swirled with different colours for a moment then a ringing sound could be heard

"Accessing CCTV footage of the past twenty-four hours" Mr Smith said while a load bar appeared on the screen. When the footage had loaded Rani and Clyde watched soundlessly as they surveyed the horrible scene that had played out just hours ago. When the tape had finished playing Rani asked Mr Smith to take it off the screen. He complied immediately.

Clyde glanced over to Rani with a worried expression on his face.

"What are we going to do Rani?" he asked "How are we supposed to break into UNIT?" Rani closed her eyes and thought for a moment and Clyde copied her actions. After a few minutes the pair each broke into identical grins.

"K9!" They shouted in unison.

oOoOo

Luke blearily opened his eyes and weighed out the situation. How long had he been here? Minutes? Hours? Days? Even months? Time seemed to have lost track of itself for Luke. He had attempted several times to escape but he found that the door was dead-bolted shut and he had resolved to not bother wasting his energy on standing. The officers had already come in with a miniscule amount of food and water for him and when the door had opened he could see that his cell was heavily guarded – but why? He turned round to look over his shoulder and glared at the handcuffs holding his wrists together. If it weren't for them he would have easily been able to escape. Through his thin jacket he could feel that his phone was in his pocket but he had no chance of getting it out. It was infuriating.

He had already busied himself with counting all the bricks the wall was made up of and then determining the area of the room he was in but it didn't keep his mind off the prospect of what UNIT wanted from him. Luke guessed he would find out soon…

oOoOo

Mr Smith sounded enraged "The Dog?" he asked incredulously. Rani and Clyde however, ignored the fuming computer and ran off the find K9. They returned with him a few minutes later.

"How may I help you Master Clyde and Mistress Rani?" He said happily, wagging his metal tail. Rani looked at Clyde who nodded at her.

"We need you to help us break into UNIT" Rani stated.

"I am guessing you are planning on retrieving young Master Luke?" asked K9. Rani nodded.

"Do you know what UNIT could want with Luke?" Rani asked hopefully.

"No Mistress Rani, only that they took him." The small dog replied, sounding slightly mono-tone. Rani sighed exasperatedly and Clyde held his head in his hands – they had no chance.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, in Luke's dull cell someone grabbed him by the shoulders and thrust him out of the room. With his hands still chained behind his back Luke was powerless as he pitched forwards onto the cold, hard floor. He groaned and made to stand up but an officer pulled him up by his hair and he yelped in pain. He was then pushed forwards and he could feel the butt of a gun pressed up against his back - he made no sound as he was led through the narrow corridors for fear of being shot. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he pondered over where the officer was taking him and why. When they reached a metal door the officer gestured towards it staring at Luke with cold eyes.

"General Dicospi wishes to see you, half-breed." He grunted, smirking slightly at the frightened teen. To Luke's immense surprise the burly officer unlocked the handcuffs from around his sore wrists and pushed him into the room. The door slammed and Luke gazed across the room to stare into his dwindling fate, what he saw didn't surprise him at all.

oOoOo

Rani and Clyde had been brainstorming for hours but so far they hadn't been able to think of a good plan at all. Finally, the two teens came to an agreement.

"We need Sarah-Jane." Rani moaned, placing her head into her hands.

"May I ask where Mistress Sarah-Jane is?" inquired K9. Rani and Clyde exchanged nervous glances.

"We kind of, erm…" Clyde said, looking down at his hands.

"We left her in my bedroom." Rani spluttered. Suddenly the door to the attic burst open revealing an extremely angry looking Sarah-Jane Smith, her eyes blazing with fury and hands on her hips.

"Where. Is. My. Son?" She asked furiously. Rani and Clyde gulped.

TBC…

**Hehehe! Sarah-Jane is angry! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will try to make the next one a bit longer! The review box is very hungry! FEED HIM!**


	3. 2: Capture and Consequences

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews guys! They always make my day! Sorry for the long wait but I've been super busy recently but I hope this makes up for it! If you enjoy it why not leave me a note on your way out?**

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 2 – Capture and Consequences**

Author- Pottergal22

As Luke turned round he saw the woman who had angered him to the extreme. It was the general who shot his Mum. She was sitting casually behind a black expensive looking desk and she was currently tapping away on her laptop. When she heard footsteps she looked up from whatever she was typing and rose from her seat, making a sickening scraping sound as the feet scratched along the varnished wooden floor. She had a cruel smirk plastered on her face and her raven black hair was wound into a tight bun. On her head there was a blood red beret and her nameplate read 'General Dicospi'. _Of course she's in charge, _thought Luke bitterly. Her dark eyes looked Luke up and down until they finally rested on his anger filled gaze. Luke stood his ground, not speaking, but radiating badly concealed rage.

"Hello Luke." She said, stepping closer to him. Luke involuntarily shuddered. This woman strangely reminded him so much of Mrs Wormwood and meeting her was never a pleasant experience. His mind was all over the place, what did UNIT want with him? How did they know about him?

'General' Dicospi simply laughed as she saw the cogs turning in the young teens head – but she knew that she had him trapped. There was no way he was getting away, not after the lengths they had gone to get him. Of course there is a high intergalactic price for the boy, though the General couldn't understand why – to her he was simply an arrogant teenager, hung up on the unfairness of life. She had simply been told that the boy had a heavy price on his head and if a safe return – wherever to – was guaranteed, the money would be handed straight into her greedy hands. The soldiers of UNIT hadn't questioned her actions as she was the head General and therefore it was clearly an important assignment. Finally Luke spoke;

"What do you want from me?" he asked, his voice sounding much more confident than he felt. The woman in front of him smirked and filled the gap between them. Luke fought back a shudder, not wanting to let the General know how scared he really was.

"Oh Luke, isn't it obvious?" she mocked, Luke just stared blankly. "Just your agreement of course!" she said, as though it was the easiest thing to figure out in the world. Luke looked confused.

"My agreement for what?" he asked, not noticing that the woman had crept closer. Suddenly, she reached behind him and clicked another pair of handcuffs around his newly freed wrists. Luke gasped and began to yell but she quickly clamped a perfectly manicured hand around his mouth, muffling his protests.

"That you'll come quietly…" she whispered into Luke's ear, he trembled in her grasp but still attempted to get the woman's hand off his mouth. She noticed his feeble efforts and brought out a small device that Luke didn't recognise. Without a second thought the General jammed the device into the struggling teen's side and pressed a button on it. There was a fizzing noise and Luke's vision began to fade, he tried desperately to hold onto consciousness but he could feel himself starting to slip away. As he crumpled onto the floor the last thing he saw was the General's cruel bird like face looking down at him. Then he succumbed to the darkness consuming him and closed his eyes, sending him into the comforting land of sleep.

oOoOo

Sarah-Jane was angry. That was never a good thing at the best of times.

"Where is my SON?" She asked again, her voice growing progressively louder as she spoke. Clyde opened his mouth to explain but Mr Smith got there first.

"It would seem, Sarah-Jane, that UNIT have taken Luke to their headquarters as a prisoner." The computer said, his breezy tone contrasting greatly with the tense atmosphere in the small attic. Sarah-Jane made a loud noise of frustration deep in her throat and slammed her fist against the wall childishly. Rani made to comfort the older woman but she waved the concerned teen away just as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Activate tracking device Mr Smith." She said in a low whisper. Mr Smith complied. Clyde and Rani looked bewildered before shouting at the Xylock in a fit of newly found rage.

"There was a tracking device on Luke? And you didn't even tell us?" yelled Rani throwing her hands up in the air. Clyde was no better.

"WHAT?" he shouted madly. "Why didn't you tell us? LUKE COULD BE ANYWHERE BY NOW AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN THINK TO TELL US THAT THERE WAS A _TRACKING DEVICE _ON HIM? You –" Clyde was about to let off a torrent of swearwords but Rani placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he immediately calmed down. Once the two teens were – in Sarah-Jane's opinion – calm enough to talk to she explained, on the rather taken aback computers behalf, that she had asked Mr Smith that only she could activate the device.

Clyde and Rani shrank back in embarrassment and a sheepish look over took their previously enraged expressions.

"S'rry Mr Smith." Clyde mumbled looking at his feet.

"It is perfectly alright Clyde, I understand your concern for Luke wellbeing is great, as is Rani's" Mr Smith said, accepting Clyde's feeble apology. Rani sent a relieved grin in the general direction of the computer. Sarah-Jane stepped forward with a determined look on her face.

"Where is he Mr Smith?" She asked. A highly complex map came onto the screen and Mr Smith began to explain where Luke was being held. It appeared that he was being held in one of the most secure cells in UNIT. The only question was, why? Suddenly, the flashing dot that represented Luke disappeared from the screen. Sarah-Jane immediately panicked.

"What does that mean Mr Smith? What's happened to him?" she frantically asked, pounding her fits on the wall again, ignoring the pain that flared throughout her knuckles as she did so.

"Please Sarah-Jane, calm down. It simply means that Luke is either sleeping or is unconscious." He quickly explained, but Sarah-Jane still looked murderous.

"If they've hurt him –" she said, chewing on her nails. It wasn't a habit she usually had but it flared up whenever she was anxious or stressed. Rani placed a comforting hand round the older woman's shoulder and this time she didn't resist, but embraced the teen's sympathy as the real tears kicked in. Her son was gone because of her carelessness. He was most likely in great danger because she hadn't been able to protect him - all her fault. She felt absolutely useless, but she wasn't about to let Luke down. Not again.

TBC…

**I know it's short but I really wanted to get this up today and I didn't have much time. I've literally written this in like half an hour! Reviews make me smile! XD**

**Pottergal22 xxx**


	4. 3: Making Friends

**A/N: *sheepish look* I am a bad author! It's been too long guys! Hope this chapter makes up for it!**

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 3 – Making Friends**

Author- Pottergal22

oOoOo

When Luke awoke the first thing he noticed was a shooting pain in his side. Wincing, he slowly sat up and felt his vision focus, although his side still felt as if someone had electrocuted him. _Wait, wasn't that what did happen? _Luke thought, thinking back to the past events. The General… more handcuffs… the _price _for him… and finally, falling unconscious due to the weird device the General had. But who would want to pay for him? Luke quickly thought of the only possible solution. It was either Mrs Wormwood or the Slitheen… that he could think of. For all he knew it could be another alien that wanted him.

As Luke finally came to his senses and surveyed the small cell he was in, he noticed that his hands were free of any handcuffs. However, the door was dead bolted shut and there was no hope of opening it. The room was dimly lit and Luke couldn't see very far, but there was a small light in the centre of the room that enabled him to look around the cell. The walls were, more appealing than in Luke's old cell but the drab wallpaper was peeling away from the walls revealing years' worth of graffiti. As Luke busied himself reading all the signatures and drawings a small shutter opened at the base of the door and a hand poked through. A small amount of food was pushed into the cell, presumably for Luke, and the dish clattered against the stone floor. A small pitcher of water was also pushed through the tiny gap.

Luke made no move to eat the food or water knowing it could be full of a sleeping drug that wouldn't do him any good. Ignoring the hunger that clawed his stomach and the dry burning in his throat, Luke paced the room, trying to think of a way to escape. It seemed impossible. As Luke was deep in thought, he didn't notice the small figure that was slowly creeping its way towards the untouched plate of food. A small scraping sound pulled Luke from his thoughts and he yelped as he noticed the small outline of a person. Backing away, he saw that the figure was in fact a teenage girl about his age. She was kneeling next to the plate and as she looked up at Luke he saw that she was very bedraggled and looked like she'd been held prisoner for a while.

Looking closer he saw that underneath all the grime and dirt, the girl was really quite pretty. She had pale skin, which was littered with cuts and bruises, and her facial features were neat and feminine. A few freckles were dotted around her nose and her eyes were wide and almond shaped. Luke couldn't see the colour of her eyes in the dim light but he could see that she had chocolate brown hair. Her hair was matted but Luke imagined that before she had been imprisoned it was sleek and wavy. Her lips were full and long eyelashes framed her pretty almond eyes. As she gazed up at Luke he saw that she was looking at him with a fearful expression. He flashed a small smile and the girl smiled back, this seemed to confirm she wasn't a threat. **  
**

Luke shuffled on his feet and saw that the girl was looking at him enquiringly. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask what she wanted.

"Do you want this?" the girl said in a small voice, gesturing to the food. Luke shook his head and the girl reached out to take the plate.

"Wait!" he shouted. The girl froze, and Luke reached out to take the food from her but she shied away from him.

"Don't eat that, it might have a sleeping drug in or something," Luke added in a desperate attempt to get the girl to put the food down. She simply shrugged and said,

"It never is with my food" she said quietly. Luke sighed.

"Fine, go ahead, but don't say I didn't warn you if it is." He said. The girl shuffled closer with the food and water in her hands. Luke watched, astounded, as she began wolfing down the miniscule portion of food.

"So, what's your name?" she asked in between bites.

"Luke, Luke Smith. What's yours?" he said, returning the question.

"Ashleigh… Henderson. So why are you here?" she asked, sounding a little more confident than before.

"I… I don't really know." Luke admitted, frowning slightly.

"Well, you'll probably find out soon enough" Ashleigh said, whilst sipping the water.

"They did say something about… selling me." Luke said, sounding depressed.

"Well, aren't you lucky then." She said sarcastically. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, enough about me, why are _you _here." Luke asked dubiously. When the girl didn't answer Luke decided not to press the issue and kept quiet. They stayed that way for a while until the girl had finished Luke's food. Luke had started to regret giving her his food as he was starving and she definitely wasn't asleep. Ignoring his hunger pains, Luke stood up and walked over to the door. In quick success he kicked the door in frustration and in consequence his foot was wracked with pain. Ashleigh chuckled slightly at his frustrated efforts and Luke glared at her.

"Like that's going to work!" she said, with a big smile on her face. "I've been in this dump for about three months and I've tried every trick in the book! Do I look like I escaped?" she asked, still laughing at Luke. Luke turned to her with wide eyes.

"You've been here for _three months_?" he asked incredulously, mouth agape.

"Yeah" she said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "It actually kind of nice to have some company, even if you are an idiot!" she said, smirking. Luke glared at her again. _If only she __knew… _Luke thought to himself ironically.

He sat down next to his new found friend and held his head in his hands. When Ashleigh made no move to comfort him he was actually strangely disappointed. Shaking the thought to the back of his head he wondered if his Mum was okay, he hoped she was with Rani and Clyde. Luke smiled as he thought of what his big rescue would look like - if Clyde planned it probably ridiculous…

As if Ashleigh could read his thoughts she asked Luke if he had any friends. He smiled even wider and began telling her all about Rani and Clyde, obviously missing out how he had met both of them and the adventures they had had. She listened intently and became absorbed in the conversation. Finally, Luke told her about how he was supposed to be going to Oxford before his capture.

"I guess you're not so much of an idiot after all then!" Ashleigh commented, laughing. For once Luke smiled too and continued and eventually the conversation began to flow naturally, as if the pair had known each other all their lives. For a while, Luke actually forgot he was being held prisoner and let loose slightly. When Ashleigh was in the light Luke could see that her eyes were a strange golden brown colour. The thing that bothered him though, was that all the light seemed to have left them. As if they used to sparkle and now they were dull and lifeless.

Luke decided that didn't matter. Ashleigh made him happy; she was a ray of light in his dark world. To put it in less poetic terms, Luke had a friend.

**Yay! I thought I'd be nice and let Luke have a friend! I hope no-one objects! **

**Should it be Mrs Wormwood or the Slitheen that want Luke, or something else entirely?**

**Would anyone like to see Ashleigh and Luke in a romantic relationship or should they just be friends?**

**Please PM your ideas, don't put them in reviews. I don't want to give too much away!**

**And, you guessed it, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S I tried to find a matching picture of my description. It's not perfect but if you want to check it out the link is on my profile! :D**


	5. 4: Pressure, Pests and Planets

**A/N: I am a bad author… I hope that this chapter makes up for my idiocy… :S Oh, by the way, to avoid confusion my NEW name is **_**BookWormsAreADyingRace. **_**Enjoy!**

_Disclaimer in Chapter One…_

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 4 – Pressure****, Pests and Planets**

Author- Pottergal22

oOoOo

Luke and Ashleigh were sitting together on the far side of the wall. They had become close friends in the short time Luke had been held in the strange cell and Luke couldn't help but feel he had a small crush on the girl. It was entirely understandable though, she was very pretty.

Luke had told her all about her family and friends, and even went so far as to tell her a bit about his whole 'hobby', if you could call it that, of saving the world. Luke presumed that since she had been captured by UNIT that she wasn't human and that it would be safe to tell Ashleigh.

By her reaction Luke's suspicions were confirmed. Her face held no trace of surprise when he told her of his adventures with aliens; in fact she'd looked intrigued and asked questions about his trips and where he had been.

When Luke told Ashleigh about the Doctor, her eyes widened and a small smile crept up onto her face. She had asked pressing questions about him, mostly asking about what he looked like and the amazing things he had done. Luke wasn't really surprised at her reaction this time, he was an amazing man.

The pair had been conversing and eating the little scraps of food they had been allowed frantically, trying to cure their boredom. At the moment they were talking about Sarah-Jane.

Suddenly, Ashleigh shuffled slightly, looking at Luke enquiringly.

"So," she asked dubiously. Luke gazed pointedly at her, and urged her to go on.

"What are you?" she blurted out, staring into his eyes. Luke's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't been expecting this. He had hoped never to have to tell Ashleigh about the Bane, but he had been naive to think that that plan would ever work out; Ashleigh was a very clever girl for her age.

Luke sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be hard to explain. He stayed silent for a few minutes and when Ashleigh kept her gaze locked firmly on him, he finally resisted and began to speak.

"Well, it… it all started with…" Luke said, struggling to begin his story. He ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Ashleigh shuffled forward, putting a reassuring hand on his arm and gestured for him to go on. Luke fixed his worry filled gaze on her and after a few minutes of silent encouragement, he started his story again.

"Well, I wasn't born… I was… made" Luke said, wincing as he said the last part, he'd always hated how he's been brought into the world, it reminded him that Sarah-Jane wasn't his real Mum. Ashleigh nodded, as if she'd been expecting this.

"Right, so… you were made?" Ashleigh said confirming what Luke had just said. Luke nodded slowly. "But, why?" she asked, looking confused. "You must have been made for a reason," she said, Luke was impressed by her deductions and went on to explain the reason he was made.

"There was this drink, _BubbleShock!_ and 2% of all the people in the world _hated _it." Luke explained as best he could but he only knew the story from Maria and Sarah-Jane. Ashleigh grimaced, as if remembering the drink.

"Didn't it make everyone turn into zombies or something?" She asked, thinking back to that day. Luke chuckled.

"Kind of." He said with a smirk. "Well, it turned out that it was an alien race making the drink, the Bane." He said. Ashleigh nodded again.

"They put 'organic Bane' in the drink and it made everyone get addicted to it, it sort of… took control of them. You know, usual aliens want to take over the human race thing." Luke added, grinning.

"So where do you come in to all of this?" Ashleigh asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm getting to that part." Luke said, running a hand through his hair. "Well, they needed to convert the 2% of people that hated it, or their master plan wouldn't work. So, they… erm, made me!" he said, pointing to himself.

"I don't get it." Ashleigh said again. Luke sighed; he didn't really like talking about his 'creation' in detail.

"Well, they were doing free tours around the _BubbleShock! _factory, naturally a lot of people turned up. When they came in they made everyone go through a scanner that scanned their brain and took in their knowledge, not that they knew that though." Luke said, looking distressed.

"I was the archetype." He said, gulping. He didn't know how Ashleigh would take this. She fixed a sympathetic gaze on Luke and nodded.

"They made me, and then put all of the knowledge of all the people scanned. I was… activated early, by accident. I ran. I didn't know what else to do. I met a girl, Maria. She took me to Sar– my Mum." He said, correcting his mistake.

Luke continued to fill Ashleigh in on all the details and about how Mrs Wormwood was the crazy woman who wanted him as her son.

When he had finished, Ashleigh looked astounded and gazed at Luke in a new light.

"So you have the brain of _100,__000 _people?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah" Luke said, sighing slightly. He didn't like to boast about his 'super brain' as Clyde called it.

"Wow!" she said, sounding awestruck. Luke smiled slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. He was scared that Ashleigh would hate him.

"That's amazing! I mean, you have the brain power of 100, 000 people! You know _everything!_" she gabbled. After a couple of minutes of talking about Luke, he decided to switch the conversation topic.

"What about _you_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Ashleigh shrugged and mumbled an incoherent response. This happened _every _time. He asks her about her life and he hits a solid brick wall.

An uncomfortable silence fell and Luke stood up, brushing the dirt from his jeans as he rose. Attempting to break the silence, Luke began searching around the room for something to help them escape.

"How are we going to get out of this dump then?" he asked, absentmindedly kicking the wall. This achieved nothing but give Luke a shooting pain in his foot and an even lower moral.

Ashleigh chuckled at his antics and tucked a stray lock of golden brown hair behind her ear.

"We could pick the lock." She suggested, looking around for anything that could help them. After a full thirty minutes of relentless searching Luke jumped up, clutching a large object in his hand.

"Aha!" he shouted gleefully, holding the object up for Ashleigh to see. As she scrambled closer to Luke she could see that the object was a metal rod. Presumably it had fallen off of the door frame or something similar.

"How did we miss that?" she asked, frowning and looking dumbstruck. Luke shrugged and inspected the bar. He suddenly looked up, deep in thought. You could practically picture a light bulb above his head. **(you know, **_**that **_**look. The Luke-has-an-amazing-super-genius-idea look!)**

Grinning triumphantly, Luke scurried over to the tightly locked door and pushed the bar between the small gap in the side. Pushing with all his might he slowly grasped the bar and twisted it sideways, eventually forcing the door open with a loud CRACK!

Ashley squealed in delight at the open door and the pair ran out of the door, only to be met with three angry looking guards.

Just as Luke was obtaining a fighting stance, Ashleigh leapt forward and took the first guard out with a swift kick to the head. She span round and punched the other guard in the face, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Doing a rather impressive series of backflips, Ashleigh kicked the last guard full on in the stomach with her feet causing him to fall to the ground, groaning in pain.

Luke stared at Ashleigh and the injured guards in astonishment, his arms hung limply at his side.

"I know Karate." Ashleigh explained, giggling at Luke's open mouthed look of shock. Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded and Ashleigh bolted down the corridor, wavy hair trailing behind her. Luke blinked, and then ran after Ashleigh, whilst shouting at her to slow down.

Rapidly closing in on Ashleigh, Luke skidded round the corners of the corridor, mentally praying that there was no-one following them. Suddenly, Ashleigh leapt into the nearest room and Luke shook his head at her reckless antics. Anything could be in there.

Luke however, ignored his gut instinct and ran into the room with Ashleigh. When he entered it he gasped.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Ashleigh asked, gazing around the room they were in.

They were standing in a large circular room with pure white panelling and intricate metallic coloured engravements on the walls. The room literally glittered with shimmers of colours Luke had never known even existed and rays of light beamed down on them, causing a beautiful arrangement of light beams in the centre of the room.

A huge glass window took up half of the room and Ashleigh was gazing out of it, admiring the scene in front of her. As Luke came closer he gasped at the sight he saw.

The sky was black and full of twinkling stars, so it was night. But then again, it could be anything. For, as Luke gazed out of the window, he was met with a sight so beautiful he could never compare it to anything in the world.

Luke was staring at a planet.

To be specific, Luke was staring at planet Earth.

TBC…

**DUN DUN DUN! Shock horror! Now the weird chapter name makes sense! So, I don't know **_**exactly **_**how far I'll be taking Luke and Ashleigh's relationship but let's just say they'll be encountering some… **_**difficult **_**problems along the way! I apologise if I got any of the details wrong about how Luke was 'created' but I haven't seen that episode in a LONG time… :(**

**As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S British weather REALLY sucks!**


	6. 5: Déjà vu

_Disclaimer in Chapter One…_

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks again for all the reviews, they always make my day! Just a short chappie for you today guys, sorry… :S**

Idea Disclaimer – I give full credit to anonymous reviewer 'anon' – nice name! – for the idea this chapter is based upon. I would say what their idea was but that would kind of defeat the purpose of the surprise… enjoy!

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 5 – ****D****éjà vu**

Author- Pottergal22

oOoOo

Luke gazed out the window with an open mouth, eyes wide in shock. He was staring at planet _Earth. _That could only mean he wasn't actually on Earth. He'd just presumed they were still being held at UNIT.

"Where are we?" Luke gasped, still staring, transfixed, at the huge planet in front of him. Ashleigh shrugged her shoulders.

"Well were definitely not on a planet, just in space somewhere…" she replied, looking over to the awestruck Luke.

Ashleigh strolled over to the other side of the room and stuck her head out the door to see if anyone was in the corridors. Once she was satisfied that it was clear, Ashleigh grabbed Luke's left arm and tugged him out of the room, earning an annoyed yell from him.

"Shhhh!" Ashleigh hissed at him and he immediately stopped his protests, letting her pull him along. The alarm had stopped but Ashleigh was still wary as she tiptoed down the narrow corridor. She had a bad feeling about this.

They reached the end of the corridor and they were faced with the difficult decision of either turning left or right. Ashleigh seemed to think that they should go right since she tugged painfully hard on Luke's arm to get him to move.

"What'd you do that for?" Luke hissed at her, nursing to his injured arm. "I think you dislocated it!" he said. Ashleigh simply rolled his eyes at his exaggeration.

"Stop being such a drama queen!" she mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. Luke took the mature approach and copied Ashleigh. By the time they reached the next turn they were both giggling like school kids.

"Where to next?" Ashleigh said, still giggling slightly. Luke shrugged and looked down the two possible routes.

"Do I get a vote?" a voice came from behind them. Ashleigh and Luke both whirled round in shock, only to be met by a hooded figure.

"Run!" screamed Ashleigh, but just as they were about to make a break for it Ashleigh crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Ashleigh!" Luke yelled, reaching out to see if she was okay, but a perfectly manicured, yet surprisingly strong hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him from moving. This situation was giving Luke extreme déjà vu.

"Let me go!" he shouted, screaming and writhing in his captors tight grasp, but it was not use, he was not getting away, no matter how hard he tried.

He stopped his futile struggles and twisted round so as to get a better view of the hooded figure. Suddenly, the figure noticed his attempts to see them and chuckled manically.

"You wish to see me Luke?" the figure said. Luke's blood ran cold. He knew that voice, but how could it be possible?

The figure slowly reached up and grasped the deep purple material of the hood with their hands before tugging gently. The hood fell down revealing a calculating glare, beady eyes and a neat twist of blonde hair. Mrs Wormwood.

Luke's jaw fell to the ground. It was impossible! How could it be her? She died…

"Surprised to see me archetype?" she cackled, emphasizing the word 'archetype' more than usual. Luke shrank back under her gaze; he'd had too many bad experiences with this woman.

"But you're dead! We saw you fall, Kaagh pushed you in the portal!" Luke whispered in shock. Mrs Wormwood simply laughed at Luke's puzzled expression.

"That's what you saw. Not what you know. Humans, so… unintelligent." She hissed. Luke glared at her and tried to break free of her now loose grip but she tied Luke's hands behind his back with a chain and stormed over to where Ashleigh lay, now unconscious.

"And who's this?" she asked Luke, with an evil smirk.

"Don't touch her." Luke growled, stepping forward as if to protect Ashleigh, but his efforts would have proved useless due to his restrained hands. Mrs Wormwood cackled at him again and lifted Ashleigh up by the hair until she was sitting up on her knees. Her head lolled to the side and Mrs Wormwood slapped her sharply across the face, causing her to regain consciousness quickly.

"Ahhh, hello my dear, I see that you are a friend of Luke's, I'm Mrs Wormwood." Mrs Wormwood said in a fake, caring voice. Her act wasn't going to work, Luke had told Ashleigh all about this twisted woman. Upon hearing her name, Ashleigh's eyes widened and then her mouth curled downward in disgust as she looked at the woman who had caused Luke so much pain.

"Get away from me!" Ashleigh snarled, glaring at the rather taken aback Mrs Wormwood.

"With pleasure." Mrs Wormwood sneered, dropping the act and regaining her usual evil personality. She plonked Ashleigh down on the ground and she fell backwards with a dull thud. The older woman strode over to where Luke was standing, about to rush over to Ashleigh, and grabbed his arm painfully tight. Once again Luke writhed in the evil woman's arms, even kicking her, but she merely brought a finger to her 'ring' and Luke fell to the floor in agony just as Ashleigh had moments ago.

Mrs Wormwood looked down at the boy with a look of disgust clearly written across her pointed face, whilst Ashleigh had regained her composure and sprinted over to the writhing Luke. She knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his sweaty forehead, immediately he stopped screaming and his eyes fluttered open.

"You're an evil witch Wormwood." Ashleigh snarled at the woman, who was gazing down at the pair with a look of vague amusement.

Once he realised where he was Luke stood up in a flurry of motion, attempting to run away, but Mrs Wormwood grabbed both his and Ashleigh's arm and tied them together, earning screams of protests from the pair. Mrs Wormwood sighed and sprayed something in Luke and Ashleigh's faces causing them to fall unconscious immediately.

oOoOo

_/Five hours later…/_

Luke was the first to awaken. Once he opened his eyes he found himself – strangely- free of any bonds and in a rather regal room. The walls were made of marble and two pure white columns stood next to the door – which was unfortunately locked. The floor was made of varnished wood and two ebony chests of drawers filled up an empty space. There were a few plants and fine arts littered across the room too.

Looking round Luke saw that Ashleigh was laid next to him on a plush velvet recliner, and, looking down he could see that he was laid on a similar piece of furniture. It shocked him that they were being held in such luxuries, but Mrs Wormwood was always a show off. She would jump at any chance to flaunt how much money she has.

When Ashleigh did not awaken Luke wandered across the room and looked at all the paintings and sculptures. Art had always fascinated him. As he gazed at a painting of a smiling woman, he thought of his Mum and what she was doing right now, she was probably going through with some hair brained plan to save him. Typical Sarah-Jane Smith.

He was supposed to be going to Oxford now, on his way to a bright future. Now all his dreams were lost. They'd probably forgotten that a Luke Smith even existed.

All Luke hoped was that they could escape from the evil clutches of Mrs Wormwood. And soon…

TBC…

**Enjoy it? Why not leave me a review? Yeah review! It's the all new amazingly fantastic uber-trendy new hobby! Click on the button now! There's even an arrow to help you!**

**P.S There is now (or there should be) a poll on my profile to decide whether or not Luke and Ashleigh should get together. Go there now! (…) before reviewing of course! :P**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/


	7. 6: Stolen Fate

_Disclaimer in Chapter One…_

**A/N: I know, I'm a VERY bad author… *sighs* When will I learn?**

Idea Disclaimer – I give full credit to anonymous reviewer 'anon' – nice name! – for the idea this chapter (and the previous one) is based upon. I would say what their other ideas were but that would kind of defeat the purpose of the surprise…enjoy!

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 6 – ****Stolen Fate **

Author- Pottergal22

oOoOo

Ashleigh groaned slightly as she sat up from the plush velvet recliner she was sitting on and furiously blinked her eyes in an attempt to clear away some of the blurriness of her vision. Her reaction to the rather ornate room she was in was no different to Luke's, and she just sat gawping at all the furnishings and décor.

Luke, who had span round when he heard Ashleigh finally waking up, chuckled at their similar reactions and ambled over to her, grinning like an idiot.

"Nice, isn't it?" He said, offering his hand to help Ashleigh off the velvet recliner. She took his hand gratefully and allowed him to pull her up so that she was standing next to him, still gazing wide eyed at the room.

"It's more than nice!" she exclaimed, looking around the room.

"Yeah, but do you not think it's weird that our 'cell' looks like this?" Luke said, frowning. Ashleigh simply shrugged and lightly punched Luke on the shoulder.

"Who cares? You've gotta' live on the lighter side of life Lukey-boy!" Ashleigh said, grinning. Luke gulped. Clyde was supposed to be the one calling him that, not Ashleigh, he hadn't seen Clyde for ages now…

_Well Clyde's not here now is he? _Luke thought to himself furiously. Shaking his head, he gathered his thoughts and drew out of his daze, only to see Ashleigh's hand waving in front of his face.

"Earth to Luke? Hellooooooo! Anybody in there? Ahh, there he is!" she said when she saw him snap out of his daydream. Luke blinked slowly, and then gave Ashleigh a forced smile, which earned him a strange look from her in return.

"Oh, sorry… what were you saying again?" Luke said politely, staring inquisitively at her.

"I _was_ saying_, _do you think that it's Mrs Wormwood that's captured us?" she asked, gazing at Luke's spaced out expression.

"I thought you said that – and I quote – 'have to live on the lighter side of life'." Luke said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow and doing a very bad imitation of Ashleigh. In consequence, Ashleigh once again punched him on the arm… hard.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" he said, clutching his 'injured' arm. To be fair it was becoming a bit of a constant routine for Ashleigh.

"Because…" she said, pausing for a moment to think "You annoyed me by doing a stupid impression of me!" she explained, rolling her eyes at him as if it were obvious.

"But it wasn't stupid!" Luke moaned, this time dodging the attack that he knew was coming.

"What?" he asked grinning "It _wasn't_ stupid! I thought it was pretty good!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well. I. Didn't!" she said, pausing between hits to Luke's arm. A few minutes later, they were both rolling around on the floor having what was presumably a tickle fight and laughing breathlessly.

"Ahhhh Luke! Stop it!" Ashleigh said, chuckling as he tickled her on her stomach, causing her to have to dodge out of the way of his attacks.

"What? This is payback!" he said, grinning. Suddenly, the door flew open and Ashleigh and Luke scrambled to their feet with wide eyes, ready to face whoever – or for that matter _whatever _– came through it.

Luke gulped when he saw who it was and Ashleigh snarled at them, glaring at the figure. Mrs Wormwood.

"Having fun, are we? She growled evilly. Ashleigh glared at her and Luke attempted to do the same, although it may have looked more like fear to Mrs Wormwood.

"What do you want?" Ashleigh snarled, stepping forward as if to challenge the older woman, who merely chuckled at the young teen.

"Getting your girlfriend to stand up for you Luke?" she asked him, causing him to shrink back under her gaze.

"She's not my girlfriend and I can stand up for myself thank you very much!" he snarled at her, causing Mrs Wormwood to draw back from him in slight shock. He was never usually like this around her.

"Well, you've clearly done a very good job of that haven't you?" she asked sarcastically, her eyes glinting with sadistic pleasure. "Look around Luke, face the facts. _I've won._" She hissed at him, smiling evilly.

"Leave him alone!" Ashleigh yelled at her, grabbing hold of Luke's arm and forcefully yanking him to her side, causing him to let out a small squeak of surprise at her actions.

"Now what a su –" Mrs Wormwood began, but her words were cut off when a loud zapping noise interrupted her trail of speech and a large, ugly, green Slitheen materialized into the room, gaping black pupils staring at the room full of shocked people.

"You! Get away from my home this instant! Imposter!" Mrs Wormwood shrieked at the ugly alien who simply pressed some sort of device on its arm and imprisoned Mrs Wormwood in a laser cage, stopping her from doing anything.

"You! Archetype!" the Slitheen yelled at Luke, who gasped in shock. Upon hearing no response, the green alien sighed, blinking its beetle like black eyes and strode over to Luke and Ashleigh, who promptly tried to run away, but found themselves encased in a similar prison to Mrs Wormwood.

"Let us go!" Ashleigh yelled at the Slitheen. She tentatively reached out and touched the laser cage but drew back with a sharp hiss as the beam burnt her finger.

"You're not going anywhere!" the Slitheen snarled, cackling at her defeated expression. It strode over to the imprisoned pair and reached to its slimy, green wrist to press the teleportation button down.

"No!" Mrs Wormwood screamed, flailing her arms around in a desperate attempt to reach Luke and Ashleigh.

"He's mine! The archetype belongs to me! I _created _him!" she yelled at the Slitheen, eyes wide with rage and fury. A few strands of her blonde locks had fallen from her tight bun and they drifted around her face, ruining her otherwise perfect persona.

The Slitheen cackled at the Bane and once again reached to its wrist to press the teleportation device, causing Luke and Ashleigh to back up in fear until they couldn't walk any further due to the laser cage surrounding them.

The Slitheen blinked its ugly black eyes at the pair and then in a flash, it had teleported both Luke and Ashleigh out of the room. The last words they heard were the Slitheen's - taunting the caged Mrs Wormwood of her failure.

"_You see, 'Mrs Wormwood', Slitheen can steal anything… even fate." _

And with those words spoken, the thief let out an unearthly cackle and teleported himself out of the room, leaving behind a fuming Bane and her forgotten future that she was sure would continue on track.

**A/N: Meep… that's my new word, do you like it? Meep… I think it's kinda cool… don't know what it means though… :/**

**Sorry if this wasn't up to my usual standard but I've kinda lost inspiration for this story… I think it's slowly beginning to return though! Oh, and the result of the poll was 80% for Ashleigh and Luke being together and 20% not sure. Considering those results, and the fact that no-one voted 'no', Luke and Ashleigh are going to become an item.. but all in good time my friends, all in good time…**

**Oh, and before anyone asks, YES Mrs Wormwood IS going to make another appearance, I'm just not sure when…**

**Thoughts?**


	8. 7: A Spanner In the Works

_Disclaimer in Chapter One…_

**A/N: IT WAS WRITERS BLOCK! And it also has something to do with the fact that my account was suspended for AGES and one of my stories I had spent a really long time on got deleted with no warning or explanation... _I_ suspect Critics United... *glares***

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 7 – A Spanner in the Works**

Author- BookWormsAreADyingRace

oOoOo

Sarah – Jane, Clyde and Rani had now begun to get extremely worried about Luke. The tracking device had gone haywire and now they had no chance about knowing where he was. Currently, the gang were in the attic, mulling over their ideas for a rescue plan when there was a sharp rap at the door.

"Well, who could that be?" Sarah – Jane asked a look of confusion flitting across her face. Clyde and Rani simply shrugged and carried on with their conversation, leaving the older woman to go and answer the door.

Sarah – Jane quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door. It wasn't who she was expecting. It wasn't a police officer or a neighbour asking if she'd seen their cat anywhere. No. It was none of those things at all – it was Mrs Wormwood.

oOoOo

Meanwhile, the Slitheen that took Luke and Ashleigh was busy tying the two teens up to a metal post, Ashleigh on one side and Luke on the other.

"What do you want with us?" Luke angrily demanded. The grotesque green alien simply blinked its ominous black eyes at him before opening its mouth to speak.

"My fortune." It cackled. Then it turned around and waddled out of the room, leaving Ashleigh and Luke in silence.

"So, what are we going to do now then Mr Genius?" Ashleigh asked Luke in a meek attempt at a joke.

"I honestly have no idea Ashleigh. We're tied to a post here, I really don't have a clue." Sighed Luke -resting his head against the pole. Suddenly, the strip lights above them fizzled out, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Great, fan - bloody – tastic. Captured _and _in a dark damp cell. How could my day get any better?" exclaimed Ashleigh, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. Luke sensed her fear underneath the witty language and shifted his weight until he could brush his hand with hers. They stayed like that for a while, just listening to each other's ragged breathing in the darkness.

Suddenly, Luke piped up.

"It's quite ironic how many times I've been captured now don't you think? I mean, it's kind of creepy how many people want to imprison me." He said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, you must just be Mr Popular around the galaxy…" Ashleigh joked. Luke's hand was still in contact with hers and to her surprise she found it weirdly comforting. She'd never had a friend like Luke before.

Suddenly, a loud whirring noise filled the damp cell and both Luke and Ashleigh's eyes darted frantically around, trying to find the source of the noise. A large light illuminated the cell and Luke and Ashleigh blinked, letting their eyes adjust to the light.

All that Luke could see as he squinted into the light was a large box shape and a figure coming out of it. Suddenly, Luke's eyes widened as he realised who the figure was.

"Doctor?"

**A/N: Ugh… I am unbelievably annoyed with this chapter because not only is it so stupidly short it is also really badly written… but there was a nice little twist in there and hopefully in the next couple of chapters there is going to be a BIG surprise. Kudos to anyone who can guess what that big surprise is! Although I guess you shouldn't really know that now anyway but… no reviews are needed because of the rubbishy - ness of this chapter but if you're feeling nice it might boost my ego a little bit… :(**


	9. 8: An Unlikely Visitor

_Disclaimer in Chapter One…_

**A/N: ****It's been too long guys… but I hope that you will forgive me (unlike some of my 'friends' back in the Tracy Beaker Returns Fandom…)**** I am dedicating this chapter to **_**Clani Fan**_**who asked for there to be more Sarah-Jane, Clyde and Rani in this so sorry to any LukexAshley fans – plenty of that in the next chapter! (If I actually update again!)**

_Captured – A Sarah-Jane Adventures FanFiction_

**Chapter 8**** – ****An Unlikely ****Visitor**

Author- BookWormsAreADyingRace

oOoOo

For a minute Sarah-Jane just stood at the door, dumfounded, but she quickly blinked out of her shocked daze and retrieved her trusty sonic lipstick from her jean pocket and pointed it at Mrs Wormwood, who was crouching over and clutching her side in pain. Suddenly, the Bane woman slowly rose to a standing position and leaned on the door way with her hand, still clutching her presumably injured side.

"Sarah-Jane Smith." She said with a smile, which quickly turned into a grimace of pain as she clutched her side, which Sarah-Jane could now see was bleeding profusely. In a moment of hesitation, Sarah-Jane slightly lowered the sonic lipstick, and shocked herself by actually considering helping the woman that had tried to steal away her son.

"What do you want? How are you alive?" Sarah quickly asked the Bane, whose eyes were frantically darting around at the sound of a neighbour rolling their wheelie bin back into their back garden. _She is far too_ _paranoid__... _Sarah-Jane thought to herself.

"Please!" She gasped, blood trickling down from between her fingers. "There's not much time!" She said, desperately clawing at the door frame. Suddenly, her voice dropped down to a deadly whisper. "They'll find me." She said quietly. It was so quiet, Sarah-Jane could barely hear anything audible but there is no doubt that the Bane woman was running from someone – or something.

Making a snap decision, Sarah quickly capped her sonic lipstick and stuck it into her pocket. Trying not to hurt Mrs Wormwood, she balanced some of her weight onto her shoulder and shuffled back inside the house.

"Stay there." She said sharply to Mrs Wormwood, who was now leaning against the wall, dipping in and out of consciousness. Knowing that there was not much time left, Sarah quickly dashed back to the open door and bolted it shut, taking an extra precaution and blocking the entrance with a nearby coffee table. Quickly repeating the process with the back door, she realised that she couldn't do anything about the windows. _Oh well, I guess I'll have to rely on Mr Smith to save us now… _she thought dejectedly. She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a groan of pain from Mrs Wormwood and a thump.

Quickly running from the living room to the hallway she let out a gasp of exasperation when she found an unconscious Mrs Wormwood and an angry looking Clyde Langer standing over her with a baseball bat.

"What did you do that for?" she yelled, throwing he hands up in the air. Clyde wheeled round and smiled widely at Sarah-Jane.

"Sarah-Jane! There you are!" suddenly, his smile turned into a look of confusion. "Wait. You were helping her?" he asked, looking strangely between the pair.

"Yes! And you probably just made things worse by knocking her out with a baseball bat!" she yelled, rubbing her temples with her forefingers.

"What? Oh you think I…" he gestured towards the unconscious Bane with the bat.

"Well didn't you?" Sarah-Jane asked, a hint of worry edging her voice.

"'Course I didn't! She was out before I could even lay a finger on her." Clyde said, with a cocky grin. "How's she alive anyway?" he asked, Sarah-Jane shrugged and walked forward to inspect the woman.

"Look, her sonic ring's gone!" Sarah-Jane exclaimed, and indeed, the ring was gone.

"She lost it?" Clyde asked warily. Sarah-Jane frowned.

"Most likely, but I don't think that ring is safe in the hands of anyone." Sarah-Jane concluded.

Disposing of the bat by the doorway, he quickly strode towards Mrs Wormwood and hoisted her up into a princess carry. He promptly sagged under the weight of the woman.

"God, don't Bane ever go on a diet?" he cheekily asked. Sarah-Jane flashed a fake smile and gestured for Clyde to bring her upstairs to the attic, while she quickly followed behind him. They met Rani at the landing where she was waiting with a large stone she had picked up from the attic and her eyes widened as she realised exactly who Clyde was carrying.

"Calm down Rani, we're safe. She was being followed and I think she might know something about Luke." Sarah-Jane quickly explained to the angry looking Rani. Rani frowned and then put the stone down on the ground, eyeing the unconscious woman as if she were a bomb waiting to go off.

"Fine - but only because she might know where Luke is. She shouldn't be alive, and it strikes me as odd that she suddenly turns up at your doorstep Sarah-Jane." Rani said, glaring at Mrs Wormwood. Sarah-Jane sighed and Clyde shifted under the Bane's weight, grunting as he carried her up to the attic with Rani and Sarah-Jane following closely behind. When they had reached the attic, Clyde gently set Mrs Wormwood down on the floor just in front of Mr Smith and stretched his aching arms.

"Mr Smith I need you!" Sarah-Jane shouted as she jogged into the attic, Rani close behind her. The computer responded with a resounding fanfare.

"Hello Sarah-Jane. I sense an alien presence in the house. Are you aware of it?" the Xylock asked a hint of surprise in his tone.

"Yes Mr Smith I am." Sarah-Jane said distractedly as she fiddled with some alien device on the table next to her.

"Oh, Mrs Wormwood is here?" Mr Smith asked in surprise. Rani took over the conversation as Sarah-Jane didn't seem to be able to talk to her computer.

"Yes, she is. She came here running from something. Would you do a scan for alien activity in the area please Mr Smith?" Rani asked hopefully.

"Of course Rani – now scanning for alien activity." Mr Smith said.

"Thanks." Rani said and she jogged over to Clyde and Mrs Wormwood who were busy tending to the injured woman.

"Rani, there's a first aid box in the kitchen cupboard – above the cooker. Can you go get it for me?" Sarah-Jane asked. Her hands were covered in Mrs Wormwood's blood and her forehead was scrunched up in deep concentration as she surveyed the Bane woman. Rani quickly nodded and disappeared into the kitchen to get the first aid box.

"Clyde can you go and get a wet cloth from the bathroom please?" Sarah-Jane asked. Clyde quickly complied and Sarah-Jane was left alone with the woman who she so despised for taking away her son. She couldn't get her head round the fact that at this particular moment in time she pitied the woman. But she did.

Suddenly, Mrs Wormwood groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where – where a-am I?" she asked, reaching out blindly and stumbling over her words.

"Don't worry – you're safe now." Sarah-Jane said, pressing her hand to Mrs Wormwoods injured side. Wincing, Mrs Wormwood looked down at herself and gasped.

"H-how did I g-get that?" she asked, reaching down to tentatively touch her side. Her eyes widened in alarm. "T-the Slitheen! We have to g-go! It's not safe!" Mrs Wormwood's voice became frantic and she tried to get up but Sarah-Jane quickly pushed her down. Clyde reappeared in the room with a damp cloth, which Sarah-Jane took gratefully and used to wipe Mrs Wormwood's side clear of blood.

"The Slitheen?" she asked, with a frown.

"Sarah-Jane –" Mr Smith began, but Sarah Jane cut the computer off.

"Not now Mr Smith!" she snapped, still tending to the Bane's wound.

"But Sarah-Jane, I have found alien activity in the area." Mr Smith said. Sarah-Jane's eyes widened and Clyde began pacing nervously.

"I told you! It's not safe, we're all going to die, die, die!" Mrs Wormwood screamed, a hint of hysteria entering her voice.

"Sarah-Jane, I have detected a large group of Slitheen near the house." Mr Smith said with worry. Sarah-Jane leapt up from the floor and Clyde grabbed her shoulders and shook the older woman.

"Where's Rani? Why isn't she back?" Clyde asked frantically.

That was when they heard the scream.

_TBC…_

**I'm so proud of myself! A whole chapter in an hour! At the minute that is actually some sort of record for me! OMGGGGGGG! Who's excited for Doctor Who? I AM! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! Now review or I kill Rani in the next chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Pointless Message Will Self Destruct

Hello... this is a pointless message. I needed my story to update because FanFiction thought that I had just replaced a chapter because of the other pointless message that I had put in earlier. If you don't understand, it doesn't matter, because this is just a pointless message that will self destruct once I have the next chapter up... IF YOU HAVE WENT ONTO THIS POINTLESS MESSAGE INSTEAD OF THE NEW CHAPTER GO ONTO CHAPTER 9! IT'S A NEW CHAPTER, TRUST ME! GOODBYE! XD


End file.
